


Loving them Both

by Lyanna_Targaryen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Targaryen/pseuds/Lyanna_Targaryen
Summary: A story where Justice wants to get to know Hawke without that pesky human host of his getting in the way.





	Loving them Both

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Venom inspired me to write this. If Eddie and Venom can learn to work together then so can Anders and Justice.

“Justice wants to ask you on a date.”

Marian Hawke nearly dropped the scalpel she’d been cleaning. She was alone with Anders, or as alone as they could be in her boyfriend’s continuously eventful self-made clinic, helping him around the shop and cleaning up previously used workstations.

“Say again?”

Anders sighed and Hawke noted how his shoulders slumped and his head lowered in… defeat? Shame? She couldn’t tell, but it was obvious whatever was on his mind was causing him a great deal of stress.

“For the past few weeks now he’s been so inquisitive about our spending time together and how it defers from outings with the others. Normally he’s quiet and at times dare say I forget he’s even there, but ever since I met you…” Anders ran a hand through his long hair, momentarily forgetting he had it tied together with a ribbon and quickly stopped before he dislodged the blond strands.

“Justice has been taking control of you?” It worried Hawke because she hadn’t noticed anything strange about her encounters with Anders. Sure, he noticeably appeared frazzled from time to time, but that may have something to do with being a former Gray Warden and mage apostate who secretly ran an illegal medical workshop in the dark bowels of Kirkwall.

“Wha-? No! No.” Anders was quick to reassure her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Hawke didn’t hesitate to grip his wrists and tenderly hold on to the man she loved. “I don’t quite know how to explain in a way that you’ll be able to grasp without looking into my head. Even now I am confused on how to proceed for this is all so new to me as well.”

“Then tell me and let me help.” Hawke took a step closer and made him look down into her eyes. “You’re no longer alone, Anders. Don’t try to do this on your own when there are others to support you.”

She felt him slide his hands over her shoulders, up her neck and cup her face fondly. “We really don’t deserve you,” he muttered

Hawke was ready to rebuke him on how wrong he was and how much she thought they deserved each other when a single word he’d said caught her attention.

“We?” she blinked.

He sighed and hung his head.

“Ah yes, and so begins the unavoidable. There’s been a…change within me regarding the physical and mental boundaries of that between spirit and willing host. Before, it was only he or I when it came to the controls of my body. I always spoke of Justice and I working together, but that was never really true. All he did was forcefully take control whenever he wanted.” Anders scuffed then winced like something flicked his head.

“And now?” Hawke asked, confused and put off that Anders had been keeping this from her.

“And now I’m confused. We’re confused? He says he’s never heard of this happening before between a spirit and its living host. Only the Fade will have answers but he doesn’t wish to leave and risk not being able to locate me again, or so he says.”

“You can hear him?” Hawke gasped.

“I was getting to that. The boundaries between him and I have become muddled, to put it curtly. His presence always felt so foreign and itchy? Yes, that’s a good word for it. And I could only feel him when he desired full control, but now… He’s sort of always there? I would say in the back of my mind but he’s far too loud for that.” Anders finished with a roll of the eyes.

“So he’s in your head? More present than before but not in a dominating kind of way? Why?”

“My thought preciously when I first noticed his lingering presence. He didn’t say anything at first and seemed to only be interested in observing my actions and the reasoning’s behind them. It was as if he wanted to learn more about our world, and my theory was proven correct when he started asking questions instead of just shifting through my memories.”

Hawke smiled and let go of his wrist to rub her thumb over his cheek. “I’ve caught you doing this, haven’t you? Muttering aloud to yourself when you thought no one was paying attention.”

Anders turned his head and kissed her thumb with a soft laugh. “I know I can just talk to him in my head, but he interrupts far too often and really tests my patience. He insists on learning the ways of our world but is quick to argue over the smallest detail that doesn’t favor his beliefs.”

“Such as injustice?” Hawke teased.

Blue flashed in Ander’s eyes and his playful smile turned more wicked. Hawke gasped and tried stepping back at Justice’s sudden emergence but his hold on her tightened.

“Preciously,” he purred close in Hawke’s face. This was a new side of the spirit she’s never seen before. She only ever saw him angry and shouting or busy destroying his opponents in battle, but this… Well, Hawke wasn’t quite sure what the whole saucy tone and demand to keep her close meant.

“Anders?” she said aloud, hoping her boyfriend would come back and explain because she definitely felt he left something important out of his previous confession.

‘Justice’ raised an eyebrow at the name before his head snapped to the side to glare at the wall. He scowled and seemed to be having some internal conflict before the blue faded from his eyes and the tension melted from his face. Ander’s at least appeared to look somewhat apologetic.

“Sorry. I was getting to that part but he beat me to it.”

“What just happened? I thought you said you two were working in tandem?”

“We are! It’s much different than before. He comes and goes for the most part with my permission, he’s starting to understand the whole sharing concept. And now when he’s in control of my body I’m no longer forced into some dark part of my mind. I can still see, hear, taste, and touch.” He grinned and squeezed the hand she still had on his cheek. “I may not have complete control when this happens, but he doesn’t shut me out and we’re even able to converse with another through our thoughts.”

“And this is…great?” Hawke was unsure whether Anders saw this as a good thing or not yet.

“It’s bloody fantastic.” He grinned and Hawke’s heart melted at the pure joy that made his handsome face glow.

She stepped forward and swung her arms around his neck and kissed him affectionately. His arms were wrapped around her waist not even a second later as he pulled her flush against him. His chest rumbled and he reluctantly pulled back and let his head drop against her forehead.

“He’s pestering me for an answer about the question I asked earlier.”

“Why does he want to go on a date with me now? Wasn’t he present for all the nights we’ve previously spent together? Isn’t he here now?” she asked with a raise of the brow and an amused grin.

Ander’s laughed along with her and kissed her nose. “Trust me, I’ve tried conveying that to him but he insist it’s not the same since it was I who was in control. If you want more reasons then I’ll gladly share a few because he’s currently reciting a list of them in my head right now.”

Hawke couldn’t help the bubble of a laugh that escaped her at the expression on lover’s face. He looked both amused and annoyed and Hawke had a feeling whatever was going on in his head was something Ander’s was used to by now.

“He can tell me them on our date then. I won’t force you into playing messenger.”

Seeing his eyes flash blue while standing so close was still startling to Hawke but she forced herself to remain and have more faith in what Anders had shared with her. She trusted him.

“He’ll send you a letter soon to formally invite you out. Don’t ask what Justice has planned because even I don’t know. He hasn’t thought that far ahead. I think your positive response surprised him.” he chuckled.

“Oh? He’s planning for our night ahead, is he? Already he’s done more than what you’ve ever done for one of our dates”

Anders looked mocked offended. “Is that so? As a former Grey Warden how can I think so selfishly by not putting the concerns of the public before my own? I must remedy that at once, milady.”

Hawke giggled and slid her hands down to rest on his chest. “The Warden can start by walking his lady home and seeing what other needs she needs fulfilled.”

“The life of a Warden can be so demanding…” Anders sighed fondly and didn’t resist when Hawke grabbed his hand and began pulling him after her. 


End file.
